jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees
'Jason Voorhees '''is the main antagonist and central piece of Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage. Personality Jason was an almost completely silent, undead and seemingly unstoppable killing machine. Jason was an iconic madman who haunts Camp Crystal Lake and the surrounding area, driven to slaughter anyone he encounters by a burning need to avenge the death of his beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees. Appearance Jason's appearance is based off the exclusive Savini Jason skin. As such, he is visualized with the hockey mask blackened with the top red chevron existing, the right side completely damaged much like in Part 7, and has visible claw marks. However, the mask oddly no longer has the axe cut on the mask. He is shown to have been cuffed with a chain that trails around his neck similar to Part 7, and wears the Big-Mac-esque worker shirt with pockets; aside from it being now completely black, the left side is completely torn to show the shoulder, now molten-like with small spikes. Parts of the shirt on the back are also scratched to show the molten appearance, and he leaves a small ash-particle trail behind whenever he walks. Lastly, his pants are now black with some tears at the thigh and the knee pad, and he wears black boots. Savini Jason's appearance does not seem to include many canon features from previous films. Starting with his head, his skin compared to Part 9 now remains less bloated and rather smoothed. Underneath his mask, his eyes are glowing orange and he has scratches on his face which the insides show to be also glowing orange. The left side skin appears to be a bit stretched, and his mouth - while opened a bit - is shown to be sewed with his skin as the inner mouth glows orange like the scratches and the eyes. The top right side of his eye is decomposed to show the bone around the eyeball. With his body appearing to be very muscular, his skin appears in a color like dark ash, and shows the molten appearance a bit. Finally, he appears to have his fingernails blackened and long, much like in Part 4. Pre-Crystal Lake Jason Voorhees, the son of Elias Voorhees and Pamela Voorhees, was born deformed. He lived with his mother at Camp Crystal Lake (his mother was the camp cook). Jason was bullied incessantly until, in 1957, and he tried to prove to the bullies that he could swim and drowned. One year later, two of the Camp Crystal Lake counselors were murdered and the camp was shut down. Future attempts to reopen the camp were plagued with problems, including poisoned water and unexplained fires. In 1980, eight new counselors planned to reopen the camp, but ultimately all but one of the new counselors were murdered. The killer is ultimately revealed to be Pamela Voorhees. Pamela is then beheaded by the only survivor, Alice. The very next year, Alice is murdered by an unseen killer in her home. Five years after Alice's murder, a group of counselors return to Camp Crystal Lake for training, and all but two are murdered (though one of the survivors cannot be found). The killer turns out to be Jason Voorhees. Fully grown and seemingly indestructible, Jason kills to avenge his mother's death and to carry on her quest to keep the camp closed. Throughout the years, he has killed over 152 people. Crystal Lake Jason is first mentioned by the man as being one of the main reasons Crystal Lake wasn't reopened, due to the murders surrounding him and the campgrounds. Jason is again mentioned by A.J. Mason and it is revealed that Jason had murdered Rob Dier's sister, Sandra and her boyfriend Jeff. A while later, after Kenny Riedell tells a story about how Jason got out of hell, Jason makes his first appearance during Kenny's fight with Chad Kensington as he murders Rob with a pitchfork. Additionally, he also put a bear trap in front of the fusebox. Jason later appears attacking Kenny and nearly killing him when Kenny is saved by Chad. He then is drawn to Tiffany Cox's masturbation noises and proceeds to decapitate her and throw her head through a window into Chad's arms. He then appears from behind, killing Brandon Wilson by stabbing him through the head with the pitchfork and injuring and nearly killing Eric LaChappa, but is stopped by his old nemesis Tommy Jarvis. Jason then returns to kill Vanessa Jones by impaling her in the face with the pitchfork and Eric by beating him with a spiked bat. After A.J. is accidentally murdered by Chad, Jason appears and disembowels Chad with the spiked bat, sending everyone into a panic. Jason then attacks while Tommy, Kenny, Jenny Myers, and Deborah Kim are in his shack, and kills Deborah by hitting her with the bat and nearly kills Tommy. He then faces off with Kenny and Adam Palomino, and after Adam gets his mask off, Jason kills Adam by breaking his neck on a window still. He then proceeds to chase Kenny throughout the camp, and is distracted by Jenny impersonating his mother, which leaves Tommy enough time to knock him down and Kenny to finish off Jason with his own pitchfork, decapitating him. Aftermath It is unknown what happened to Jason's corpse. Killed Victims * 150 different people * Sandra Dier ''(Offscreen) * Jeff (Offscreen) * Rob Dier * Tiffany Cox * Brandon Wilson * Vanessa Jones * Eric LaChappa * Chad Kensington * Deborah Kim * Adam Palomino Death Killed by * Kenny Riedell * Jenny Myers (Caused) * Tommy Jarvis (Caused) * Adam Palomino (Caused) After a long chase after Kenny after Adam is able to knock his mask off and Jason kills him, Jenny and Tommy are able to distract Jason long enough for Kenny to furiously stab Jason many times with his pitchfork and eventually decapitate him. Trivia * The Jason for the story was decided via fan-vote, with the majority voting for Savini Jason.